The Divine Merc
by UNHOLY LIGHT
Summary: Naruto DeadPool power gods this story
1. The Call

It's a wonderful day today it's July 12, 1993 the suns out not a cloud in the sky the bullet's are flying random terrorists are dying the roads are flowing with blood the walls are painted with brain matter, severed heads are rolling, just perfect and then my cellphone rang right as the last asshole got gutted on my sword "Hello" i said " there's a baby on your door step in a golden cradle there's a note saying she's your daughter" said a concerned feminine voice on the other side of the phone "okay just let me finish my job and i'll be there as fast as i can" as i put my phone away i kick open a door and there tied to a chair is the reporter niece of the rich bitch who paid me to rescue her "Hay" i said as she looked up and asked "wh-wh-who are y-y-you"she said with tears in her eye's "My name's Deadpool and i'm here to help you" as i finish saying that with a loud yell some ass hat runs at me and jumps over a table as he lands i shoot him in the dick twice and he fell back breaking the table "my how the tables have turned you go from being the leader of this place to a dick less dough laying on the floor just lay there and think about how your life went" with that done i went to the girl and got her to her aunt skip a little time and i'm back at my house on my private island that i had built 30 minutes away from New York city by helicopter as i land i go and see this mystery girl and in the guest room is someone i hadn't seen in a couple of months "Ms. Athena what are you doing here" i said to my teacher from when i took a modern warfare class at West point 4 months back to brush up on my knowledge and degree "Hello naruto it's been a while this is our daughter annabeth" "Whoa whoa whoa... whoa hold up i'm not a girl but i know it takes longer than 2 months to get pregnant and give birth and i know she's not mine as i know for a fact that we never did the horazontal tango together so what's going on" sigh "My name is Athena because i'm the greek goddess not a mortal named after her, and i have deemed you worthy of the blessing of having one of my children" "okay not that i'm complaining about having a daughter but how am i going to protect her because from the old myths demi-gods got attacked a lot and i'm not shore how i'm going to protect her and do my merc jobs" "I have thought of that and i have observed you doing your job it is good that you use swords and i have come to give you stygian iron versions of your current swords the metal can harm both immortal's and mortals alike but the price of these swords a is that you are going to owe a favor to both me and to hades as he has given the swords to me since he's the only one who can give them" "mkay so now where do we go from here" "well you'll probably never see me again before i call in that favor, but a couple of the gods and goddess might hire you for jobs given your abilities _(thunder rumble)_ you should look away from me now i'll leave a book about things you should know to survive this new world you'll be in now that your a clear sighted mortal" and with that she started to glow and i looked away after a flash i turned and she was gone and there was was a pretty thick book for me to read along with a new _**"deadpool suit"**_ like the one i wore when i got the call plus two new katana's a black as night, and it was just me and the baby and i thought of that girl with that wired name, Discordia was it so i thought as i looked it up and found out she was a roman goddess i might have two demi-god children as me and her made the double backed beast a couple of days before i did my mission back in afghanistan after we met in a bar and shore enough with a black flash behind me there she was with a baby in here arms and that's how my new life got stared people. My name is Naruto Willson and i am Deadpool.


	2. The Howl

It's been a couple of years and everything has been just perfect with my new daughters in fact i just got back from a trip to china where i was hunting for big snakeheads _(read between the lines there)_ and i heard a howl from the woods by the helipad i was next to when i saw a massive wolf come out of the woods and before i could draw my swords

"Peace i am Lupa, i come here to tell you that in a few years your daughter of Rome must come to me so she can begin her training" at this i laugh and say "What can you teach my daughter that i can't i'm the best merc in the world and i part-time work for the gods i have thousands of denarii and drachma to help hire and buy equipment for my daughters" before we can say anything more to each other bullets start firing at us and as we duck for cover i turn to look and see it's members of a snakehead gang i slaughtered for a competing gang as i duck again i get my suite on and draw my katana's "Time for sushi" _(imagine most of the fight from deadpool at the juckyard against all the fodder) _as the fight rounds down and i cut several of them into small piece's Lupa jumps out and kill's the last two from behind "Really you had to kill the last two when they were running away from you to me" "We wolves do not attack head on like you and while you can teach your daughter's at your home they'll be safer with me an the wolf house" "The wolf house? what the hell is that a club?" _growl _"The wolf house is were all roman demi-gods come to start there journey to camp Jupiter never disrespect it mortal scu-" shink "I'm not take any motha fucking bullshit from you, ya mutt you still have to convince me that i should give you **MY **daughter and to not kill you" as my blade got closer and closer and it just started to tickle her throat a flash behind me told me that a god was there as i turned i saw Discordia the mother of my roman daughter.

"Naruto please listen to her, she speaks the truth our daughter must go with Lupa to the wolf house" to which i say "Who's gonna make me" THUNDER RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE "That's Jupiter naruto he wants you to send our daughter on her journey" "SHE'S THREE ZUES DAM IT" SUPER THUNDER RUMBLE ALMOST EARTHQUAKE LEVEL "And i refuse to send her before she's six year's old and that's final" at this Discordia and Lupa look at each other and nod

"That is acceptable but it has to happen eventual and the sooner the better as most roman demi-gods never know there mortal parent or any siblings they have on there mortal side" Discordia said

"Okay i will send her BUT when she get's to camp Jupiter i WILL be there to congratulate her on making it and that is nonnegotiable" i said, but Lupa growled "NO, no mortal shall go to camp Jupiter without my permission" "Then i'll fight you and anyone even an army" i shouted "Naruto that's a fool's bet with your mysterious regeneration power and monstrous stamina coupled with your katana's there's no army that can defeat you without massive casualties as a result and that's if they win at all to which i doubt you'll lose with your family on the line" Discordia said along with Lupa

"Then you know that i'll be there when she's there got it mutt" i growled at Lupa "Fine" she barked and turned away and ran back into the forest, and Discordia flashed away leaving me alone with my thoughts.

As i walk away something glitters out of the corner of my eye as i turn to it i see two identical damascus karambit's on the ground so i walked over and as i picked them up i noticed that there were exceptional well made _**(image above is what they look like)**_ and so i thought hay these will make excellent Christmas present's to them, and i can teach them how to use them also.

Time skip a little

"Daddy daddy what did you get us huh huh huh" my adorable daughters shouted one is pale skinned and dark haired the other tanned and blonde "I got you two maching knifes and i'm going to show you two how to use them hahaha" i said with a blinding smile "yay" they screamed as they have seen me do countless knife tricks to entertain them, a little later we sat down and had a Christmas feast and latter i showed them a few tricks with the karambit's that they could do in a few years ...skip a little time... and after i tuck the girls into bed i stare out over the water drinking Glen Grant 1936 i think about how my family will be affected in just three short years.

I do not own Naruto DeadPool or Percy Jackson


End file.
